Rei & Shinji, First Christmas
by DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: Shinji and Rei fanfic, about Rei's first christmas. Neon Genesis Evagelion pairing.


A/N: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion…or the characters.

This is a Shinji X Rei fanfic, it is about their Christmas together, and it will be only one chapter.

Rei stood outside; the sky was gray and cloudy today was December 24, Christmas eve. Rei had heard of it, people giving gifts, hanging up lights and worshiping a tree. People would walk around and sing, drink hot chocolate and have large feasts. Christmas would be the same for Rei, she would go home, eat some ramen, take a shower, and go to bed. Rei sighs deeply, turning around preparing to walk back home.

Shinji walked down the sidewalk, his eyes glued to the pavement, for one second he looks up and sees Reis' sky blue hair. "Ayanami!" he calls out, not sure what he was doing, _Damnit, what did I say that for?_ Shinji looks at Rei as she turns around; Rei wore black boots, with black leggings, a orange, yellow and brown checkered skirt, with a red and black checkered scarf and a light pink jacket _she looks nice today…_Shinji pushes the thought out of his mind. Without thinking, Shinji started walking towards her.

Rei saw Shinji walking towards her, he didn't have his usual slacks and shirt, and he wore jeans and a blue windbreaker that was zipped up. _Ikari?_ Reis' red eyes met his blue ones, "Hello Ikari." Rei says, it took Shinji several moments to find his voice, still stunned on how pretty Ayanami looked today, no… pretty was an understatement.

"Ayanami…uh…what are you doing so far from your apartment?" Shinji asks.

"I was simply enjoying the atmosphere, everything is so beautiful around this time" Ayanami says looking at the lampposts that were surrounded in lights. Shinji at first was shocked that Ayanami would say this.

"So…uh…Ayanami what are your plans for Christmas?" Shinji asks trying to start a conversation.

Rei lowers her eyes slightly "I have no plans" she says flatly, Shinji raises his brow "have you ever celebrated Christmas before?" Shinji asks staring at Rei.

"No, commander Ikari says it is…a worthless holiday." Rei says looking at Shinji.

Shinji found himself caught in Rei's red pools of beauty, "I well…uh…I was wondering, would you like to join me?" Shinji asks,

_Damnit, why did you ask that? She is just going to say no._

"That would be acceptable" Rei says, Shinji gives Rei a smile, "Let's go then," he says walking, Rei walked next to him.

They walked in silence, yet it was a comfortable silence that was the way it was with Rei, you could walk in silence and be happy. Shinji opened the door to Misatos apartment, "Where is the pilot of unit 2? And major katsuragi?" asks Rei as she takes off her shoes and jacket, revealing a brown long-sleeved shirt that seemed to compliment her curves, Shinji blushes slightly "Misato is at a Christmas party with Kaji, Asuka is at NERV she is determined to get her synch ratio higher then yours" He says walking into the living room. Rei follows Shinji "Why does that tree have lights on it?" Rei asks.

Shinji starts to laugh; Rei looks at him with a puzzled and confused look in her eyes. "Ayanami…that's a Christmas tree" Shinji says after taking a few breaths, "Oh" Ayanami responds. Shinji goes into the kitchen and Rei takes a seat on the couch. Shinji brings out two red coffee cups, handing one to Rei. "What is this?" she asks, Shinji looks at Rei amazed that she wouldn't know what hot chocolate was. "Its hot chocolate Ayanami, haven't you had it before?" He says setting his cup on the coffee table. Rei shook her head "Commander Ikari wouldn't let me have sweets like this." She says before placing the cup to her lips and slowly taking a sip.

"But, it is delicious" Rei says placing her cup down watching the steam, Shinji was angered that Ayanami couldn't enjoy these simple things in life, all because of his father. Shinji looks at the Christmas tree, Rei looks at Shinji. "Ikari?" she says softly

"Um yes?" He says looking at Rei now.

"There is a gift under the tree with my name on it"

Shinji looks, sure enough, there was a green box with a red bow, and with Ayanamis' name on it. _Misato must have gotten her something_. Shinji gets up and picks up the box and hands it to Rei, there fingers touch ever so slightly and both the children blush.

"Go ahead and open it Ayanami" Shinji says with a smile, she was like a child on its first ever Christmas, Rei takes off the bow and ribbon.

"Ikari…you got this for me?" She says, Shinji raised an eyebrow; Ayanami shows him the box, sure enough Misato had written

To: Ayanami

From: Ikari

Shinji blushes, "just…uh open it Rei" He says, Rei looks at him "You called me Rei" She says still holding the gift. Shinji blushes even more "I am sorry" He says trapped in Reis' red eyes.

"No need to apologize Ikari, it is just the first time you have called me that" She says staring into his ocean blue eyes. For several moments they sat there, staring into each other's eyes, sharing another comfortable silence. Rei then opens the box, her eyes light up, "T-thank you Ikari…no…Thank you…Shinji," She says. Shinji smiles, she had called him Shinji, somehow that gave him a warm feeling, hearing his name come from her lips was a beautiful thing.

"You're welcome Rei" Shinji says, Rei holds the necklace delicately in her hand; it had a silver chain and the NERV symbol. "Could you…put it on for me?" Rei asks shyly. Shinji turns a light shade of pink, "of-of course Rei" he says.

Rei shifts her position so her back faces Shinji, Shinji moves closer to Rei taking the two parts of the necklace in his hands and clipping it. Rei turns back around, now the two children are about an inch away from each other, their noses about to touch. Rei and Shinji both turn bright red, "Rei…" Shinji says softly.

Rei turns even more red as they become closer, the tip of their noses touching, and their breath tickling their skin.

"Ikari…" Rei says softly, as their hands rested on the couch, her finger touching his; Shinji instinctively places his hand on top of hers, for some reason everything seemed right. This moment, Shinji and Rei both felt happy, in silence staring at each other, the warmth of his hand on top of hers. They moved closer, their lips so very close from touching. Rei & Shinji closed their eyes, and their lips finally made contact. Rei pushed her body up against Shinji, he wrapped his arms around her waist, one thing went though Shinjis' mind.

_I'm kissing Ayanami! _Yet it all felt so perfect, so right. They broke the kiss, Rei was now laying upon Shinji, the necklace hanging from her neck, Shinji looked at the necklace and got a clear view down her shirt, he turns red and looks back up at Rei. "Rei…um…" Shinji couldn't seem to find the right words, Rei sensed his discomfort and gets off Shinji sitting on the other side of the couch, blushing intensely.

Shinji gets off the couch, and Rei looks at him. "I-uh…I'm just…going to the bathroom," He says. Rei looks back at the Christmas tree, _Ikari…kissed me, this human contact, this feeling within me, is it love? _Rei was deep in thought. Shinji soon returned, he carried a blanket in his hand, Rei looks at him _What his Ikari doing?_ She thinks as he sits next to her.

Shinji places the blanket of one of Reis' shoulders and the other over his shoulder. Rei looks at him shocked, but like some type of force was pulling her, she rested her head on his shoulder. Shinji leans his head against Reis' and holds her hand underneath the blanket. In the silence, the warmth of each other's bodies, Rei feels a smile go across her lips. She could hear Shinjis' heart beat, like a soft drum; Rei slowly closes her eyes, and falls asleep.

Rei opened her eyes, at first forgetting were she was. Her red eyes scan the room, she had moved, she was lying on top of Shinji with the blanket over their bodies. She looks upwards, seeing how her head was on his chest, Shinjis arms wrapped around her waist, Shinji was awake and looking down at Rei.

"Morning Rei…Merry Christmas." He says Rei closes her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

"Morning Shinji…Merry Christmas to you as well" She responds.

A/N: YAY the end. Cute huh? Well give me any feedback please  Rei x Shinji forever!! Woot!


End file.
